Emperor Penguin
Standing over a metre in height and weighing up to 40 kilograms, the emperor penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) is the undisputed heavyweight of the penguin world. Slow and dignified, the emperor penguin is a stunning bird with a blue-grey back that shades into a black tail, and a characteristically white belly flushed with yellow. Deep yellow ear patches on either side of the head fade down the neck and the upper chest, while the remainder of the head and throat is black. In order to limit heat loss, the emperor penguin’s extremities sneeze instincts are reduced in size, with a small head and bill relative to body size, and flippers that are proportionately 25 percent smaller than those of other penguins.. A highly developed counter-current circulatory system also provides an efficient mechanism for retaining heat within the body. Furthermore, the scale-like feathers of the emperor penguin are tightly packed in multiple layers that only the harshest winds can ruffle, while the feet are strongly clawed for gripping the ice. Emperor penguin chicks are mostly silvery grey, with a blackish head and a conspicuous white mask around the eyes, cheek and throat. The emperor penguin is the first species to have its population estimated by studying images taken from space. For about 9 weeks through each harsh Antarctic winter, male emperor penguins incubate a single egg laid by its mate. Male emperor penguins huddle in groups of up to 5000 to survive the harsh Antarctic winter. Roles * It played Red Classic Spaceman in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played One of 2 Men at Checkboard (along with Southern Rockhopper Penguin) in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 in Codename: Polar Animals Next Door Gallery File:Emperor-penguin 521 600x450.jpg emperor-penguin.jpg IMG 8584.JPG Penguin, Emperor (Happy Feet).jpg|Happy Feet (2006) little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg|The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) A_helpless_Penguin.jpg Emperor_Penguin (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Penguins.png CM_Capture_5.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Emperor Penguin.PNG IMG_3607.PNG Wild Kratts Emperor Penguin.png IMG_7591.JPG|Flushed Away (2006) IMG_7744.PNG|Sing (2016) EmperorPenguin.jpg IMG_7792.JPG IMG_7805.JPG IMG_7840.JPG|Flushed Away (2006) (concept art) IMG_5341.PNG IMG_0639.JPG IMG_7760.JPG IMG 8060.JPG IMG 6931.JPG IMG 4976.JPG IMG 8308.JPG Pingu.gif IMG 9113.PNG IMG 4613.JPG IMG 1044.PNG|Home (2015) IMG 4573.JPG IMG 4584.JPG IMG 1691.PNG IMG 4579.JPG IMG 5750.PNG IMG 6211.PNG IMG 6871.PNG Formal penguin.png Penguinn.jpeg Pinguins.jpeg IMG 7907.JPG IMG 8587.JPG IMG 8588.JPG IMG 1068.PNG KND Penguins.jpg IMG 8783.PNG IMG 6311.JPG IMG 8222.PNG IMG 7850.JPG IMG 9293.JPG IMG 0651.JPG IMG 9289.PNG IMG 8553.PNG IMG 7470.JPG IMG 9299.PNG IMG 0149.JPG 029_-_Emperor_Penguin.png Penguin Rookery.jpg JEL Magellanic Penguins.png 2378E264-0546-4013-825B-EA46FC916C6F.png|Pings (1997) Elephant Bison and Yak.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Pal the Penguin.png|Arthur (1996-2018) 9BE8F3B9-5371-4B53-AEDA-661A11F1C38E.jpeg Wonder Pets Save the Penguin.png|The Wonder Pets! (2006-2016) Peter Penguin.jpg Did You Know That Penguins Are Birds.png Penguin, emperor.jpg Camels Ducks Egrets Okapis Antelopes Elephants Zebras Rhinoceroses Gorillas Hippopotamuses Flamingos Penguins Doves Mandrills Chimpanzees Baboons Spider Monkeys Jaguars Leopards Lions Cheetahs Rabbits.png Two penguins.png|Teletubbies (1997) Admiral.jpeg Batw 049 penguins.png Noah's Ark The Emperor Penguins.jpg Star_meets_Emperor_Penguin.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Emperor Penguin WOZ.png Lemguin.png 134763CB-5775-4A69-BDE9-8AE0F1C7B60E.jpeg Mumble.png Gloria (Happy Feet).jpg Erik's full-body view.png Atticus.jpg Happy Feet Remake.png Rusty.png Penguin_mib.png Books E73FA98C-8B25-43EE-A87F-7DBF65A477AA.jpeg 0DAB6B98-563E-4643-B363-48236570CA99.jpeg 1675FD20-FE2C-4A1C-B464-654FE3DE40DC.jpeg FDC2AB57-E46D-4C5E-B364-2122C4FD0043.jpeg 1BA0CB91-7213-489E-8C60-6A5ACB51FC00.jpeg 8C40464F-92C1-4896-98ED-384CC190342D.jpeg DF1AD165-EACF-4DD7-B793-57DC6C08C718.jpeg C42034CD-2FFD-49FB-BEC3-D0788B3F5018.jpeg 11505FCF-744A-4635-9FD7-40A7311C1476.jpeg 1A18F05D-F6AD-4B28-BCB9-BE4F583377D1.jpeg CA862082-19BE-49A1-9127-C65230B84DD5.jpeg B0E83FC6-0DB0-46A1-969B-BD96BCA269A2.jpeg 8FFC2826-2CEB-4D9E-A643-585AB29E2D2F.jpeg 79ADA5D6-50DE-4C25-99D5-A95691DBA589.jpeg D4F0B040-48C7-4CF9-A913-C9934BEA70B0.jpeg 9B282C09-6FCA-4C48-BD0F-A01BA50D9F8C.jpeg F77F385C-59F4-42E3-AAD8-2AAEF1D0D54A.jpeg C6328E2A-E4D1-4C05-AAE2-430398F4582A.jpeg 71E425CD-128C-42D8-A26F-748813448B7F.jpeg BA33C281-16DB-4E18-BF18-50A082114843.jpeg 0F245CDC-2E1E-4D27-882F-4D6B59AFB43F.jpeg 30990D1E-4DAE-4597-A739-724D4829B08D.jpeg 66ADAFB5-A433-466A-930D-D252526D222E.jpeg 6E6E0300-E14E-43F2-B1FB-164D1DD433A7.jpeg A28AFEBA-7FFD-4892-B533-38206CC6C88B.jpeg 6EF69295-2D11-47A0-811E-CFBC7BBFB8C6.jpeg C6CD62AD-D3A7-44F2-B4A4-180959FC0C12.jpeg 1AA27296-7347-41A0-A200-D1C0E4F546BC.jpeg F048E839-F28C-4810-960A-79806F2ACDE5.jpeg B38E48C0-6637-414B-9622-B253C0FBC32B.jpeg 3187FE86-4D6D-4B4D-BDB7-5A41960527AF.jpeg 1BB1AC86-9C86-444F-AA2D-05A354DBA1FB.jpeg F40080FF-E171-4D15-8A92-EDFEC0FD5C8D.jpeg F2DFE51C-1C12-4461-A784-F22A968FE2B6.jpeg D1494189-498A-4B7B-AFAF-5F03C5DE64D6.jpeg 15826C44-E16D-4F26-88A1-75E72C110F29.jpeg BEBBB8CE-C4A9-4BB8-A14B-E95FD1BE9562.jpeg 628E6F55-09A9-41F5-8FDC-A6D32755CED9.jpeg Eyes on Nature 042BC656-B468-4D58-BBE5-77738898D607.jpeg B4A608DA-776F-4405-BAE3-55F5F591FD76.jpeg 4D104718-F5F1-4211-BB30-805833C72CD9.jpeg 511BC77B-6B67-4BD5-81CD-4FE445C84CBF.jpeg E386321C-4E20-4C1A-8A43-B7222427771D.jpeg See Also * King Penguin * Gentoo Penguin * Chinstrap Penguin * Adelie Penguin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Penguins Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:March of the Penguins Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Surf's Up Animals Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Pat and Stanley Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Bernard Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Ubisoft Pets Animals Category:Scamper the Penguin Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Don Bluth Animals Category:Out of Jimmy's Head Animals Category:Pingu Animals Category:321 Penguins Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Home Animals Category:Ozie Boo! Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Chimelong Kingdom Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Birds Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Strange Beginnings Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:My Top 20 Extreme Animals Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:The Bird Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Digimon Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Why Why Why Can't Penguins Fly Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:Near Threatened Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Sharks and Other Deadly Ocean Creatures Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Warner Bros. Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Regular Show Animals